Syl
Summary Lady Syl is a Bosmer madwoman and Duchess of Dementia at the beginning of the Greymarch of 3E 433. She resided in the House of Dementia in the Shivering Isles. Syl was known for her extreme paranoia; her madness was such that she saw plots and conspiracies everywhere, rendering her a prisoner in her own house. She is associated with two artifacts: Ruin's Edge and Nerveshatter. At some point, Syl had a forbidden affair with Thadon, the Duke of Mania. When this controversy was discovered by her subjects, a conspiracy formed to assassinate Syl for associating with the enemy. In 3E 433, Sheogorath sent the Champion of Cyrodiil to Syl's court to become a courtier of the House of Dementia. The Champion was named Grand Inquisitor and successfully uncovered the conspiracy, which included citizens of Crucible as well as a member of Syl's Dark Seducer personal guard. The Champion later began the Ritual of Accession to become a Duke or Duchess of Mania or Dementia, although it is unknown if the Champion chose to replace Syl or Thadon. Regardless, the surviving ruler promptly defected to Jyggalag and became a Priest of Order, betraying the Army of Sheogorath and ultimately perishing within the tunnels of the Fountainhead. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C Name: Syl, Duchess of Dementia Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Elf, Bosmer, Madwoman, Noble, Duchess of Dementia, Priest of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 4 as Priest of Order, she can reincarnate indefinitely as long as Lord Jyggalag maintains his Obelisks of Order), Magic/Reality Warping (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target she kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Life Manipulation/Absorption (Her attacks can sap away both lifeforce and powers of his foes), Madness Manipulation (She is the very incarnation of dementia in Shivering Isles), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a warrior, she easily has the strength to slay monsters like giants, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes. Additionally, he wields a giant hammer for combat purposes) | Town level (If Champion of Cyrodiil spared her, she will join Jyggalag to become a Priest of Order. As a Priest, her magical power should easily comparable to Master Mages described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm. However, she will be a mindless pawn of Jyggalag as the result) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (She should be easily excelling against individuals who can cast shock spells as fast as real lightning and react against them) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is in peak physical condition as a warrior to carry a giant hammer) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Town Class Durability: Large Building level | Town level Stamina: Exceptionally high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Duchess cloth of extravagance. Battle gear with her giant hammer. As Priest of Order, she wears a crystalline robe. Intelligence: Insane, she is plagued with Dementia and always paranoid about non-existent threats. She is the embodiment of Dementia in Sheogorath's domain. Weaknesses: Her Dementia is her own undoing Key: Duchess of Dementia | Priest of Order Gallery 600px-SI-npc-Syl.jpg|Duchess of Dementia 800px-SI-npc-Syl_Order.jpg|Priest of Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Demons Category:Madness Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7